Beginner's Guide
= Last Day on Earth: Survival - Beginner's Guide = Screenshot 20170611-133639.png Screenshot 20170531-205312.png Screenshot 20170531-152721.png Screenshot 20170531-152712.png Screenshot 20170529-184013.png Screenshot 20170529-184044.png Your first few days out there in the wastes can be rough, so I've put together a little guide to help fellow survivors orient themselves in this new, treacherous world! But REMEMBER! This game is still in early BETA, so some things may change over time. Still, this will give you a basic leg-up to get you started. "…if I’ve lived this long it’s because I’ve always feared the worst and been ready for it." -Flashman LDE:S (Last Day on Earth: Survival) is a zombie survival game along the lines of DayZ or H1z1 (or 7 Days, Ark, etc.). Your goal is to survive in a hostile environment, building up your base and resources and fending off invaders both alive and dead. You'll spawn on a plot of land that will serve as your home base. Initially it will have a selection of basic resources - stone, wood, berries, a little iron deposits, and a few zombies/wolves/deer. You'll notice your food/water are already dropping pretty quickly, but don't worry about that for now. Your first goal is to stay alive and collect food to not die of hunger. Later you will have to build the floors on the area so you can place useful buildings such as the campfire, melting furnace, and small boxes. (NOTE) - To kill a deer, crouch/sneak up behind it with a melee weapon (recommended using a spear) for a one-hit kill) First, grab some wood and stone from the ground and make a hatchet. If you get accosted by a zombie or wolf, don't panic. You can easily kill anything you come across on this map so just swing away. If you take too much damage, scrounge up some berries - they will be your primary source of healing for the near future. You'll find an abandoned car that has some scrap/loot inside of it. You can use it as a storage container if you start to get overloaded. You can take the cleaver inside of it to deal more damage, and wear the thick jacket for damage reduction, but be aware that the weapons and armor lose durability when used. = YOUR FIRST HOME! = "‘To build the house, trees must fall,’ says Kutebar complacently. I agreed with him entirely, mind you." You might be tempted to build an enormous space to start, but keep it simple for now. Leave yourself enough room for one or two crates and a stove. If you didn't already notice, check out your shop inventory - each day you'll be given 3 bottles of water and 3 cans of beans. Eventually you'll have burned through all your local berries and deer meat and start to starve/dehydrate. When you see the warning box above your head, drop anything of value in your storage and head outside the area(through the green). You have a few options on the world map right out of the gate. You can hit up your first military bunker (Alfa/Alpha), but if you're dying of thirst or hunger you might want to wait a bit. Head to a green (easy) forest with an hatchet (or make one when you get there). Stock up on berries to keep you going/heal from zombie fights as you harvest. Focus on getting the materials to build your rain collectors and gardens in addition to basic protection/defenses. Don't panic if you see a zombie. A torch/axe/crowbar/etc. will be fine against standard Roamers and Wolves, even Fast Biters (though they'll do a bit more damage). You might run into a Floater Bloater though, in which case you're gonna want to run (but that's rare in a green). Look for loot crates, stock up on wood, and head home when your inventory is full. = PLAYER CHARACTERS = "Any soldier will tell you that, in the heat of a fight, sights and sounds imprint themselves on your memory and stay vivid for fifty years . . . but you lose all sense of time." ALL PLAYERS YOU SEE IN GAME ARE COMPUTER CONTROLLED AI! So they'll charge you - and if they're naked with a spear, no problem, but if you're in the middle of a fight or at 10 health and a guy with a nail board comes running at you it's time to bolt. If you're out scavenging, pay attention to the game loading/jittering, it can sometimes signal an incoming "player". If you're low on health at any point and you plan on staying, eat any meat/berries you have, don't wait - you won't have a chance mid-fight if you get caught unaware. Hopefully you've found some rope on zombies by now and can make yourself a backpack, which will make your life significantly easier. If your food/water situation is stable you can make your next trip to Bunker Alfa , if not, keep running green level forests/limestone ridges and build up your base. Get your garden beds up and running ASAP so you can get your carrot stream going, same with a water trap once you unlock them. At Alfa Base, you'll find a Glock 17 on the corpse of a dead guard out front, and if you have a CAC Card A, you can unlock the door. Inside you'll find a bunch of lockers filled with loot, including two guns and a set of military clothes. It might take you two trips to claim it all. There's also a console that needs a code, the code can be acquired from the CB Radio which is available after you reach level 7. However dont go on the lower floors of the bunker yet until you have armor and good weapons, as the zombies there can have up to 500hp. (NOTE) - DO NOT USE YOUR GUNS! They're tempting, but you truly don't need them for any Easy or Medium zones, and there's no way to repair them once they're broken. Stick to melee, and keep an eye out for machetes and the like. Torches work wonders in a pinch) Keep salvaging from Easy zones (and Alfa until its empty, locker loot does not respawn) until you've got the basics crafted and set up in your house. Remember, don't build out too much - you'll need to upgrade these floors to place better buildings. Dont build doors, walls, or windows as the horde will break it down every day and you cant be looted as of this version. Start slipping in to Yellow (medium) zones as you start to gear up. Loot everything you can. Most of the electronics junk won't be useful to you for a long time, so prioritize what you need as you go. Don't be afraid to delete some unneeded items to make room for something better, but keep in mind what you might need later as you level and unlock for tech. From here on out you can do as you like. If you need weapons/clothes, keep an eye out for AI-Players while you're scavenging as they're the best source I've found so far. You can't repair anything, so make sure to swap out when you can and destroy anything nearly done for. Energy * Energy replenishes really slow, don't blow them out quickly. if you want to grind for resources like wood, grass fiber, stone or any basic materials, proceed to a close green level area, each travel takes roughly 15 min so waiting isn't really difficult. * Save around 40-50 energy for events or Dealer so you can quickly travel to the region before the timer expires. You can expend it once you are ready to stop for the day. Supply Drops & Plane Crashes * Plane crashes are rare but filled with valuable loot. 22-24 bags packed with gear and weapons, including a gun at full health and CAC card Romeo. Takes at least two trips to fully loot if possible. No standing enemies but a roamer/wolf spawns every now and then, easy peasy. Since Plane crashes spawn at the worse time possible (no energy), It is also best to travel light (only bring a weapon) so you can loot more stuff. * Airdrops land on a big plot, lots of space to run around and find it. But it usually appears at the center of the map. You can encounter Floater Bloaters and Toxic Spitters, two spitters will always appear, either separately or together (which rarely occurs). It is possible to collect the drops without having to fight anything. The drop itself varies and you can get items ranging from not as useful to crates filled with valuable weapons. *Wrecked ships Every now and then a ship will wash ashore. These always have good loot and plenty of resources. The biggest problem is crowd zombies. I wouldn't suggest going in unless you have a gun or two and plenty of med packs. There are explosive barrels placed all around the area which can help get rid of most of the zombies. The part of the wrecked ship closest to the water has a hanging crate. If you lead a crowd of zombies here it will crush them. The problem is they keep spawning. The best trick is to start unlocking a crate immediately after clearing one crowd. When you get hit you will stop opening it, so be careful when there. Within reason. The moment you clear this crowd go in and loot. It is a long and tedious process -around 25 seconds- but it is rewarding. Farming/Grinding * You'll find that materials are really difficult to hoard due to small backpack size, and they deplete really fast if you don't farm regularly enough. Farming/grinding for basic material such as log/stone/fiber/etc. will be essential for moving forward. * If you want to farm for a specific material, pine logs for example, don't go to any location harder than a green level, travel to the closest and safest small grove. You'll want to bring some specific equipment: 1 full durability weapon, preferably spear, 1 stack for healing and/or hunger in the quick slot (saves backpack space), 1-2 hatchet (pickaxe if you are farming for rocks and iron). * Make sure that your backpack is empty of other things, so essentially your inventory will only contain 1-2 full durability hammer (or whatever tool). Weapons and food will be equipped and in your quick slot. * Once you are at the site, collect only the specific material you want, you can pick up berries as you go along but consume them as you fight zombies to keep your hitpoints up and also keep your backpack as empty as possible. * If farming XP, start by clearing a zone of all zombies and harvesting up all the fiber and berries/animals. Use the berries and meat to heal as you go. Once you've cleared all of that, destroy any of it that you don't want and start on wood/stone. Run to a red zone with no armor or weapons equipped (just in your backpack) to more safely farm zombies there. Other Tips (Beta 1.6.6) * Avoid red zones all together if you don't have full armor, guns and a bunch of medical kits and food. * Clear out zombies and auto farm until there are no resources left, it's an easy way to level up. * Use the loot boxes to store items until you are finished farming. * When auto farming make sure you have equipped your best durable weapon and have full hp, just in case an AI player attacks you. (an AI might carry a pistol) * Use the x3 sneak bonus to its full potential (sneak up to a zombie, then hit it, damage dealt will be tripled) , by running back into the green zone (do this if you have a lot of time). This also means your weapon is going to last much longer. * When sneak attacking you will have enough time to switch weapons to do the appropriate damage ( don't use a skull crusher when you have a cleaver on a 40hp zombie) * If you clear out a yellow area, go through the green area on your way home to benefit the most out of your trip ( if you farmed logs, you will normally gather items like animal rawhide, meat, fabric, but not in a full stack of 20 thus if you go into the green area you can get double of those items. You will also get xp and maybe nice loot. * Iron and food is super valuable, so protect your furnaces and storage with a wall. * Armor and clothes use a bunch of leather, thick fabric (4 x fiber) and iron, but it's more efficient than medical kits in terms of resources (so don't be afraid to invest). * When facing a Toxic Spitter it is better to be up close since you can dodge the attacks easier. * Most effective weapon in terms of cost, durability and damage in my opinion is the crowbar. * Don't bother about the bottom floors of Bunker Alpha until you are probably level 45, it's super hard and there are tons of zombies. (you will need the CB radio to get the pass code) How to Play Last Day on Earh : Survival https://youtu.be/nQmRwonJy44[[Category:Main]] Category:Guides